Confessions
by D.M.W
Summary: Draco cheated on Ginny...now he has to tell her. Based on Usher's Confessions Part 2 with a twist. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this!

**A/N: **This is a revised version of a story that I posted on as Hermionegirl 21 and on as Draco's hottie. I did not steal it. I wrote it. Enjoy! ;)

Confessions

"_These are my confessions._

_Just when I thought I said all I could say,_

_My chick on the side said she got one on the way._

_These are my confessions._

_Man, I'm thrown and I don't know what to do._

_I guess I gotta give you part two of my confessions._

_If I'm gonna tell it,_

_Then I gotta tell it all._

_Damn near cried when I got that phone call._

_I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do,_

_But to give you part two of my confessions."_

-Usher, "Confessions Part II"

I cheated on my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, and now I have to pay. I told her I was at work, but I wasn't. I was with Pansy Parkinson, my ex-girlfriend. She found out, and she dumped me. I don't blame her. She trusted me with, what she thought, was good reason. She didn't think I would ever hurt her, but I guess she was wrong. I never thought that I would hurt her either, but things get out of hand sometimes.

My name is Draco Malfoy, and these are my confessions.

I don't know how I'm going to tell Ginny. I don't want to hurt her more than I already have. What am I going to say? Should I tell her in person? With a letter? Should I ask her to meet me somewhere? Or should I just go to her house?

Man, I'm screwed. She's usually such a gentle person, but when she finds out about this, she'll probably be ready to kill me.

You see, Pansy's pregnant, and she's keeping it. I can't believe I was stupid enough to cheat on such a wonderful woman like Ginny in the first place, but to be careless enough to get Pansy pregnant. It kills me just to think about it. If I would have thought about what I was doing when Pansy flirted with me, or if I would have told her I was dating someone else. It would have been so simple, but no. I had to flirt with her and then ask her out, again and again. Then I had to go and have sex with her. Again and again. Man, do I hate myself.

When Pansy told me the news, I thought I would cry. The first thing I thought of was Ginny. I could just see her face crumple, and her eyes fill with tears. My next thought was, how do I know it's mine? Then denial. It can't be true, I told myself, can it? That's when I started wishing that I hadn't cheated, and I'd just sent Pansy away. I wasn't ready to totally give up my relationship with Ginny. She'd already broken up with me for cheating at the time I found out, but I think I still had a chance. Once she hears this though, it's over forever. I don't want it to be over.

Plus, I'm sure as Hell not ready for a baby. I can't be a father. Look who I have as a role model. Lucius bloody Malfoy. The bloody wanker is in Azkaban. He used to beat me for Christ's sake. I have no idea how to be a father.

I have to tell her, I know I do, but how? She won't want to talk to me. I'll just have to go to her house and make her listen. That's what I'll do, there's no other way.

I've decided to drive to Ginny's. Yes, I have a car. I figured I had to have one, considering I live in a Muggle apartment complex. After the final war with Voldemort, the wizarding world kind of shunned me. Even though I was on Dumbledore's side in the war, not many people believed I was really on the Light side. So, the people on Dumbledore's side refused to associate with me, and the few Voldemort supporters that managed to stay out of Azkaban, who knew I was on Dumbledore's side, refused to associate with me. That's when I decided to move to Muggle London, and that's why I have a Muggle car.

I could Apparate to Ginny's, or course, but I still need a little time to think about what I'm going to say. I jump into the car and begin to drive to Ginny's apartment. "Okay, just tell her the truth. She probably won't want to listen, but you need to make her listen. She's got to know, and she's also got to know how sorry you are for doing it." I know I'm talking to myself, but I don't care. I can't mess this up.

I arrived at Ginny's. I took the elevator to the third floor. I've done this many times before, and the familiar setting soothes me a little.

When I arrived in front of her door, I knocked on it and waited. Ginny opened the door and, once she saw me, she slammed the door. I banged on the door and waited. There was no response. I couldn't just leave though, so I yelled to her through the door. "Wait, Ginny, please. I need to talk to you. Please," I pleaded, hoping she'd comply.

She opened the door a little bit and glared at me coldly for a minute. "Why should I listen to you, you lying scumbag?" she growled coldly, and I knew I deserved it.

"I told you I was sorry," I reminded her, but, of course, she knew that already.

"I know you're sorry, but sometimes sorry just doesn't cut it," she informed me. Believe me, Gin, I realize that now. Just because I'm sorry none of this will go away, as much as I wish it would.

"Ginny, I'm not here to fight and yell, I'm here to confess something else," I told her trying to keep her from getting angry before I revealed the news.

"There's more? Fine," she conceded stiffly, letting me in.

"Okay, Gin, this is really hard for me to say," I began slowly.

"Get on with it," she snapped irritably, obviously wanting to get me out of her house as soon as possible.

"I love you, Ginny, really, I do, but Pansy's pregnant. Three months pregnant, in fact, and she's keeping it. Please, accept the fact that I was brave enough to come in here, and tell you face to face. I'm telling you this solely because it is about us and our relationship. I wanted to try and salvage anything I can from our relationship. I didn't want you to hear this from someone else. I want to try and regain your trust," I said all of this as sincerely and quickly as possible, but so it was still understandable.

"Let me get this straight. You cheated on me with your ex-girlfriend, who's a total slut I might add, and you got her pregnant. You bloody idiot, I hate you. I hate you!" she yells at me as she bursts into tears.

"Gin," I replied, hesitantly touching her shoulder. I had expected an outbreak, but I wasn't ready for what was to come.

"Go to Hell," she snapped. "And don't touch me."

I quickly retracted my hand. "What's wrong?" I asked gently. That was a dumb question, I know, but I knew there was something bothering her that I didn't know about.

"What's wrong? What's WRONG?" she screamed, borderline hysterically. "What do you THINK is wrong? The love of my life cheats on me, and now there's going to be a baby to show for it. I wasn't going to tell anyone that you cheated, but now I have to admit that I was used. I have to admit that you played me for a fool. And now, my baby is going to grow up with no father!"

"What?" I sputtered. Had I just heard her right? No, I couldn't have.

"That's right, I'm pregnant. I found out yesterday. Isn't that just bloody fantastic? It's a good thing I have a loving family to help me when it comes because we're over, Draco Malfoy. I was going to give you another chance if you were willing to stay faithful and help with the baby, but now we're over. Over! For good! I never want to see your smug face again!" she began to cry harder as she pushed me out the door.

"Gin, I-" I started to apologize.

"Get out," she whispered softly but dangerously.

I gave her one last pleading glance before turning away and walking out of her life. Forever.

I really screwed up my life, and I know it. I regret my actions, but as they say, hindsight is 20/20. I know the consequences, and now I have to live with them. I don't know why I decided to take up Pansy Parkinson's offer. Maybe I'm a glutton for punishment. I couldn't tell you.

Now, as I slowly drive back to my apartment. I listen to Ginny's words over and over in my head. "We're over, Draco Malfoy. I was going to give you another chance if you were willing to stay faithful and help with the baby, but now we're over. Over! For good! I never want to see your smug face again!" It hurts, it hurts something awful and it will for awhile, but time will take away some of the hurt. Eventually. At least I hope so. If not, I may just have to kill myself. It would be so simple. All I have to do is utter two simple words. I wouldn't have to deal with any of the pain anymore. All my problems would be gone for good.

THE END!

**A/N: **Don't forget to review!


End file.
